You Are My Everthing to Me
by Shimizu13
Summary: Killua yang dulunya seorang pembunuh bayaran hidupnya kini berubah semenjak menjadi pengawal untuk Misa. ia mulai mengerti arti dari kehidupan, mulai merasakan cinta. menemukan tujuan yang selama ini ia cari. Killua X OC dan dan support cast lainnya
1. Chapter 1

Author: ini FF pertama ku. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat gitu wkwkw. Dan ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk FF ini. Tapi kata-katanya yang sopan yaa.

Disini aku buat OC namanya Misa. Dia anak dari perusahaan Killua bekerja

Selamat membaca…

**Disclaimer: Yoshiro Togashi**

Cerita ini adalah 2 tahun setelah Killua dan Gon menyelesaikan misi mereka Chimera Ant.

Killua = 16

Misa(OC) = 16

**You My Everything to Me **

Prolog

Killua P.O.V

Apa kalian tahu apa yang berharga buat kalian? Sahabat atau Kekasih? Yang membuat kalian akan melakukan segalanya. Sampai saat ini pun aku belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dulu aku selalu mengikuti Gon kemana dia pergi. Sampai pada akhirnya Gon berpetualang bersama Ayah nya Ging yang selalu ia cari… "Gon, dimana kau sekarang." Kata kata itu selalu tergiang di kepalaku. Aku kembali merasa kesepian. Sama hal nya seperti aku masih berada di keluarga Zoldyeck.

Aku termenung menatap langit langit di kota Yorknew. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? 'Bosan'. Kangen rasanya saat aku bertualang ujian hunter, memburu genei ryodan, chimera ant… dan sekarang pekerjaanku masih belum jelas. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukku.

Bagaimana dengan kabar orang-orang di rumah ya?

Apa aku pulang saja?

Tidak.. tidak.. kalau aku pulang kerumah pasti ibu akan mengurung ku lagi. Memperlakukan ku seperti mesin.

"Hmm.. apa yang harus aku lalukan sekarang?"

_**Tritt tritt**_

From : Kaichou

Killua bisa kau ketempatku sekarang? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Cepat ya killu"

To: Kaichou

Oke kaichou. Saya Otw

Send

Yosh aku harus berangkat sekarang..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Killua P.O.V

"Ada perlu apa dengan ku Shinji-kaichou?" ucap ku. "sini killua, di perusahaan Yashirou sedang membutuhkan pengawal pribadi untuk putrinya. Dan besok adalah seleksi tahap pertamanya. Apakah kau tertarik Killua-kun?" ucap Shinji sambil memperlihatkan website tersebut

"Kira-kira berapa bayarannya? Aku tidak mau kalau bayarannya rendah." Ucap killua

" Astaga Killua kamu belum mulai kerja aja sudah bertanya tentang bayarannya. yaa mungkin sekitar 50 juta zeny perbulan atau bahkan lebih kalau kamu kerjanya bagus. Bagaimana terarik? Lebih baik kamu coba aja dulu"

"Ok akan saya coba. Itu sih pekerjaan mudah kaichou. Aku jamin aku akan lolos seleksi." Ucap ku sombong.

"kamu ini selalu saja menganggap mudah. Tapi sampai saat ini pun kamu belum mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Ini alamatnya" ucap Shinji dan melempar secarik kertas.

"Terimakasih kaichou. Jaa nee. " ucap ku meninggalkan kaichou

'Mudah-mudah pekerjaan ini cocok untukku.' Batin killua

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen..

_**Kriukk kriuuk**_(suara perut lapar Killua)

kurasa aku akan membeli makanan dulu. Dari siang belum makan. Aku makan di restoran di dekat disini.

Di Restoran

"Waitress.. aku pesan 2 egg beef beef burger dengan saus sambal yang banyak. Hmm 2 botol soft drink. cream soup 1 porsi. 1 porsi spaghetti. Dan iya 1 coklat panas ya. Sudah itu saja"

"Silahkan menikmati makananan nya tuan."

Segera aku lahap semua pesananku. Perutku benar benar lapar kali ini. Semua orang yang disekitarku menatap dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka berpikir banyak sekali aku makan. Semua makanan sudah tandas.

"berapa semuanya?" tanyaku

"150 rb zeny tuan."

aku menyodorkan uang 200 zeny "ini tuan kembaliannya." Ucap si kasir

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali " aku keluar dari restoran tersebut. Haduh jajanku banyak sekali. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak perlu memesan sebanyak itu. Dompetku sekarang benar-benar tipis. Kurasa aku harus benar-benar mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Saat aku sedang berjalan pulang terlihat banyak preman yang sedang memangsa mangsa nya. "Hei. Serahkan uang mu. Kalau tidak kubunuh kau!" preman tersebut dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mempunyai uang. Tolong lepaskan aku. Tolong ! Tolong !"

Sudah saat nya aku beraksi. "Hei kalian beraninya sama perempuan. Sini lawan aku. Akan kubuat tulang kalian patah semua" ucapku

"Wah berani sekali kau menantang kami. Memangnya siapa kamu? Sudah merasa kuat ya? Atau kau.. "

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan perkatannya aku sudah melayangkan pukulan andalanku. "Tidak perlu banyak bicara ayo sini!

Dan terjadi perkelahian yang sengit. Beberapa menit kemudian para preman sudah kehabisan napas.

"Cuma segitu saja kekuatanmu? Dasar lemah. Sudah sana pergi! "

"Kamu gak apa2apa kan?" tanyaku pada perempuan tersebut.

"Ya."

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Rambutnya panjang terurai. sangat manis. Sepertinya wajahnya familiar. Pernah liat dimana ya?

"Ya sudah lain kali hati-hati ya. Oh iya aku ingatkan perempuan tidak boleh keluar malam-malam tidak baik. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana ? untung kamu bertemu dengan ku kalau tidak. Habislah kamu sama preman preman itu" ucapku

Aku menyodorkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"apa mau aku antar? " tanyaku. "tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Dan ia pergi begitu saja. 'ehh udh bagus sudah di tolong. Mana gak ngucapin makasih lagi. Main pergi aja. Dasar..

Ngomong ngomong Perempuan itu siapa ya? Rasanya pernah lihat. Tapi dimana? Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan namanya. Bodoh sekali aku.. Ah sudah lah lupakan. Itu tidak penting.

"Hoamm.. rasanya aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Pulang ah! Besok ada pekerjaan yang menunggu ku. Besok aku harus dalam keadaan fit"

Killua P.O.V end

Misa P.O.V

"aku pulangg" ucapku.

Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur. Aman-aman. Dan saat berjalan menuju kamarku…

Click! Lampu menyala. "Dari mana saja tuan putri kami mencarimu. Dan kenapa tuan putri tadi lari dari kami? Dan kenapa pulannya larut begini. Bagaimana kalau tuan tau nona?" kata kepala pelayan

"Sudah ah aku capek mau tiduur. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapku marah

_BLAM_ *suara pintu di banting*

ada apa sih para pelayan itu. Mau tau saja urusan ku. Suka suka aku mau ngapain. Aku berbaring di kasur dan masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Siapa ya laki-laki itu. Wajahnya tampan dan misterius. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memenjamkan mata ku dan tertidur lelap.

Keesokan harinya …

"Nona Misa ini makan paginya sudah siap. Mari ke meja makan." Ucap pelayan

"Ayah dan Ibu mana?" tanyaku

"tuan dan Nyonya pergi keluar negeri. Katanya ada urusan penting yang harus mereka kerjakan." Jelas pelayan tersebut

"nah ayo sekarang nona makan dulu. Kalau tidak makan nanti sakit." Ucap pelayan dengan ramah

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar. Sudah sana kau!" ucapku

"Baik nona saya keluar dulu." Ucapnya ramah

_**Tok tok tok **_

"Masuk. Ada apa lagi sih?" ucapku kasar

"Ini nona makanan nya saya bawakan." Ucapnya ramah.

"ya sudah taruh disitu saja. Nanti aku makan. Terimakasih"

"Baik nona saya pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "Retz. Nona" jawabnya. "umurmu?" tanyaku lagi. "16 tahun nona." Jawabnya.

"Yasudah Retz kamu boleh pergi. Terimakasih sudah mengantar makananku." Ucapku

**Misa POV end**

Didepan Gerbang keluaga Yashirou

**Killua POV **

Sepertinya disini tempat. Alamatnya sesuai dengan yang kaichou kasih.

_**Tinong**_ (suara bel ceritanya ^o^)

"Yaa siapa disana? Disini rumah keluarga Yashirou" ucap pelayan di bel telepon (gak tau namanya apa)

"ini saya killua. Saya dengar disini sedang mencari pengawal untuk menjaga putri presiden dari perusahaan Yashirou."

" . Silahkan masuk" ucap pelayan memencet tombol untuk membuka pinta gerbangnya 

"Yaa."

Sesaat pintu gerbang terbuka. Telihat banyak sekali para pelamar untuk pekerjaan ini. Sekitar 1500 orang. Dan datang kepala pelayan yang mengumumkan.

"Sepertinya sudah terkumpul semuanya. Pekerkenalkan saya kepala pelayan disini. Dan saya bertugas untuk menyeleksi kalian disini. Apa kalian pantas atau tidak menerima pekerjaan ini. Dan seleksi tahap pertama adalah… kalahkan minimal 10 orang dalam waktu 5 menit. Dimulai dari sekarang!" dan melayan itu pergi.

Semuanya langsung saling menyerang satu sama lain. Ada seseorang dari belakang yang menyerangku. Langsung saja aku memukul daerah kepalanya hingga ia pingsan.

1 orang sudah beres. Selanjutnya. Aku mempersiapkan kuda kuda untuk menyerang. Banyak korban-korban yang sudah pingsan berjatuhan

100 orang. 500 orang. 1000 orang hingga satu orang yang tersisa di hadapan ku. Kurasa ia cukup tangguh.

"Maaf saja. Sepertinya aku ingin lolos sendirian" dan aku meluncurkan serangan terakhir. Dan musuhku yang terakhir ini teryata cukup tangguh. Aku mulai memukul dengan bertubi-tubi. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

30 menit kemudian ..

"kok lama sekali? Payah sekali mereka. Apa aku samperin aja kali." ujar kepala pelayan tersebut. Dan ia kaget melihat ribuan orang terkapar pingsan tak berdaya." Hei, siapa yang melalukan ini semua" ia bertanya dengan terheran-heran. "aku, kepala pelayan apa seleksi berikutnya?" tanyaku sombong. "Sudah kamu saya luluskan" kata kepala pelayan

"Mari saya antar kan ke nona Misa. Hmm siapa namamu?" Tanya kepala pelayan

"Killua" jawabku singkat.

"ayo killua mari saya antar." Ucap pelayan dengan ramah. "nah killua disinilah ruangan Nona Misa." Lanjut pelayan.

_**Tok tok tok **_

"Killua kau tunggu disini dulu nanti aku panggil."

"Oke"

"Ya, masuk" jawab seseorang di dalam sana. "Nona Misa ini pengawal anda yang baru. Yang akan menjaga nona Misa kemana pun anda pergi. Dan ia tangguh sekali. Dia sudah mengalahkan ribuan pelamar pekerjaan ini. Kurasa dia sangat pantas menjadi pengawal Nona" Jelas kepala pelayan tsb. "Sebegitu tangguhkah? Mana orangnya?. " Tanya nya.

"Killua kau bisa masuk." Ucap kepala pelayan tersebut. Dan saat aku masuk disaat yang bersamaan. "Kamu kan …" ucap Misa kaget.

"Lah kamu kan yang kemarin malam. Jadii kamu itu …"

**To be continue **

See you to the next chapter

Tolong ya review nya.. ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Dan saat aku masuk disaat yang bersamaan. "Kamu kan …" ucap Misa kaget.

"Lah kamu kan yang kemarin malam. Jadii kamu itu …"

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s) **

**©Disclaimer: Yoshiro Togashi **

**Killua x Misa (OC)**

Chapter 2

Misa POV

"Hei, Warau kamu serius Cuma dia yang lulus dari seleksi ini? Mana yang lainnya? Kalau cuma satu aku tidak yakin dia benar benar bisa mengawalku." Aku benar benar tidak yakin dia mengalahkan ribuan pelamar. Iya sih aku akui kemarin aku lihat betapa hebatnya dia saat memukul preman preman itu. Dan itu premannya tidak begitu banyak. Dan ini ribuan pelamar telah di kalahkannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu monster? Tapi kalau di lihat dari wajahnya dia benar-benar manusia tulen.

"Benar Nona dia tangguh sekali. Kalau tidak percaya. Silahkan nona lihat keluar." Saran kepala pengawal tersebut. "oke." Ucapku dan keluar untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar para pelamar masih pingsan.

"mereka akan bangun 30 menit kemudian. Atau mungkin besok pagi.." sambar Killua

"oke, kamu saya terima bekerja disini."

"itu memang sudah keharusan aku harus di terima di pekerjaan ini" ucap killua

"nah Killua mulai hari ini kamu tinggal disini untuk menjaga Nona Misa kemana pun dia pergi." Ucap Warau si kepala pelayan. "aku heran kenapa anak sebesar kamu masih harus dijaga? Seperti anak kecil saja. Ckckck" ucap Killua. " Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Bisa kamu ulangi" ucapku kesal. "tidak, tidak itu tidak penting." Ucap killua.

"Yasudah sana kalian keluar." Ucapku. "permisi nona. Ayo killua" ajak warau. Setelah killua dan warau keluar dan menutup pintu. Aku meloncat ke girangan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Benar-benar keberuntungan ku. "Cihuyy" aku berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur ku. Dan… gubrak aku terjatuh kelantai. 'adududuh sakit' aku memegang bokongku yang sakit.

Aku melirik jamku. Wah sudah jam 5 sore. Waktunya jalan-jalan kelua. Aku segera menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam agar tidak ketauan. Dan saat aku membuka pintu…

"Mau kemana nona? Mau keluar ya?" ucap Killua. Aku memandang killua yang sedang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak tanpa kancing, kaus bewarna hitam serta celana bewarna biru dongker. Tampak keren dan stylish di mataku. "apa urusanmu? Suka-suka aku lah." Jawab ku ketus. Belum sempat ia mencerna ucapanku. Aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku sedang duduk termenung melihat bintang-bintang. "sedang melihat bintang ya Nona." Suara orang dari belakang. Aku menoleh ternyata Killua. Sejak kapan ia mengikuti ku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?. Killua menghampiri ku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"aku juga suka melihat bintang." Ucap killua. "aku tidak bertanya pada mu." Jawabku ketus. "Kamu ketus sekali dengan ku nona." Ucap killua.

_**Kriiuuukk kriukk**_** (suara perutku)**

Mukaku langsung memerah. Takut Killua mendengar suara perutku yang kelaparan. Maklum sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam waktunya makan malam. "kamu lapar ya? Makan yuk. Di sekitar sini ada warung makan ramen. Enak loh." Ajak killua. Belum sempat aku menjawab Ia sudah menarik tanganku. " Sudahlah ayo, aku yang traktir" ucap killua tersenyum. "heh, maaf maaf Nona" killua segera melepas tanganku. Jujur saja ada perasaan senang ketika ia menarik tanganku.

" ayo Nona." Ajak killua. Setelah sampai. Aku melihat banyak kerumunan orang mengantri untuk membeli ramen tersebut. "ya walaupun restoran di pinggir jalan tapi rasa nya enak kok. Bahkan belum ada yang mengalahkan citra rasa dari ramen ini." Jelas Killua. "Pak, saya pesan ramennya dua ya. Yang satu pedas ya. Nona pedas atau tidak?." Tanya killua." Tidak pedas." Jawabku. "Nah untuk nona yang satu ini tidak pedas ya pak." Pesan killua.

"hidangan telah siap! silahkan dinikmati." Ucap bapak penjual ramen dengan ramah. "nih nona sumpitnya." Killua menyodorkan sumpit kepada ku. Ia tampak lahap sekali memakan ramen ini. Aku segera memakan ramen ku. Rasanya benar-benar enak. baru kali ini aku makan di pinggir jalan.

"pakk, mie ramennya tambah satu porsi lagi ya. pedesnya tambahin lagi ya." pesan kiillua. "Baiikk" ucap penjual ramen. "kalau mau tambah bilang saja. Tidak perlu sungkan ya." ucap killua. "Kamu makannya benar-benar banyak." Ucapku. "heheheh" killua cengengesan.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Ucapku selesai makan. Aku melihat killua yang sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok ramen. "berapa semuanya pak?" killua hendak membayar. "15 ribu jeny tuan." Aku menyodorkan uang 20 rb jenny. "ambil saja kembaliannya pak."

"terimakasih tuan. Silahkan datang kembali." Ucap bapak penjual ramen.

"Ayo Nona kita pulang." Ajak Killua. "Killua aku ingin kita jalan-jalan dulu." Aku menunggu jawaban darinya. "Ayo." Killua menyetujui. "mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Killua. "oh iya hari ini kan ada pawai. Dan banyak sekali penjaja makanan disana. Murah dan enak-enak. Ada kembang apinya juga Mau lihat?" lanjutnya. "hmm, boleh." Aku menyetujui.

"Nih, nona takoyakinya. Sini kusuapi." Killua menyodorkan takoyaki ke mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku. "Ahhhmm.." enak sekali makanan ini baru pertama kali aku merasakan nya. "bagaimana enak gak nona?" Tanya killua. "enak sekali." Jawab ku tersenyum senang. "Nona kalau tersenyum manis sekali. Sering-sering aja nona tersenyum." Goda killua. "apaan sih." Jawabku sewot. "Nona nona, lihat kembang apinya indah sekali." Killua menunjuk kembang apinya.

_**Jeder jedddar pssyu jedder **_**(suara kembang api begitu meriah)**

"Killua.."

"Apa?" kawab killua. "terimakasih ya." ucapku aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Dan aku juga melihat ada seburat merah di pipinya. "iyaaa sssama-sama." Jawab killua dengan gugup.

"Pulang yuk sudah malam." Ajaknya. Aku melihat jam tanganku. "hah jam 11 malam? Kenapa waktu begitu cepat." Ucapku kaget .

**Sesampainya di rumah**

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini semenjak.. 'Pokkle' aku teringat pada 'pokkle' teman masa kecilku. Aku tertidur lelap. Dan aku bermimpi kejadian yang pernah aku alami dulu bersama 'Pokkle'. Saat aku berumur 12 tahun.

Flashback mode on

"_Misa-chan aku ingin ikut ujian hunter. Aku ingin menjadi hunter" ucap pokkle bangga. "dan aku ingin kamu ikut bersama ku." Lanjutnya. "Maaf, Pokkle aku tidak bisa. Ayahku pasti tidak mengizinkanku." Aku sedih. "oh begitu.." pokkle mencoba untuk memahami Misa. Dan pada hari keberangkatannya dia berpamitan. _

"_Misa-chan aku berangkat dulu ya. doakan aku." Ucap pokkle. Kapal pun aka berlayar. "Misa-chan jaga kesehatan baik-baik yaa. Aku janji akan kembali. Akan aku tunjukkan kartu hunter ku kepadamu." Pokkle melambai-lambaikan tangan. _

_Dalam waktu 3 bulan pokkle sudah menyelesaikan ujian hunter nya. Ia menunjukkan kartu hunternya. "Misa-chan sesuai janji aku kembali. Ini dia kartu hunter ku Misa-chan." Pokkle memperlihatkan kartu hunternya. "hebat kamu pokkle." Aku memeluk pokkle. "tapi ujian terakhir aku lulus bukan karena kemampuanku." Pokkle melepaskan pelukanku. "Aku lulus karena ada yang mengalah pada ku." Ucap Pokkle sedih. " sudahlah Pokkle tidak perlu di pikirkan. Yang penting kamu luluskan" ucapku. _

"_iyaa.."ucap pokkle. "Misa-chan aku ingin mengembara. Banyak hal hal yang menarik setelah aku mengikuti ujian hunter." Ucap pokkle. Aku teringat ucapannya beberapa bulan yang lalu "Jadi kamu akan pergi lagi Pokkle?" _

"_Maaf ya Misa-chan." Ia menepuk bahuku._

"Pokkle…" aku mengigau dan terbangun tidurku. Kupegang mataku. Basah. Apa aku menangis?

Flash back mode off

**Misa POV end**

**Author P.O.V**

"Killua, bisa kamu kesini sebentar?." Ucap Warau si kepala pelayan. "Ada apa Warau-san?" tanyaku. "presiden ingin berbicara padamu. Dia menyuruhmu datang ke ruangannya" Ucap Warau. "Oke Warau-san makasih infonya."

"ada apa Tuan Yashirou memangil saya?" ucap Killua. "begini, Killua anak ku ingin mengikuti pelelangan bawah tanah. Bisa kau menjaganya?" Tanya Yashirou. " Nona Misa ingin ikut pelelangan?" Tanya killua. "Tidak bukan Misa. Anak pertamaku Ponzu. Kamu bersedia?." "baiklah tuan Yashirou. Kapan pelelanganya?" Tanya Killua. " besok malam. Jadi pagi-pagi harus siap-siap" Jawabnya.

"Kalau gitu saya keluar dulu ya tuan. Permisi." Ucap Killua.

Killua melihat Misa yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. "Nona Misa sedang apa?" killua mengagetkan Misa. " bikin kaget aja kamu." Ucap Misa. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Ayahku nih." Lanjut nya. "Mau aku bantu?" ucap Killua. " tidak perlu, sudah selesai kok." Ucap Misa.

"Oh iya Killua gak terasa ya kamu udah bekerja disini 3 bulan. Kamu betah gak?" tanyanya. "Hmm gimana jawabnya ya aku bingung. Hehe." Killua cengengesan. "Killua, temani aku jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Misa. "tumben kamu minta temenin. Biasanya juga sendirian" canda Killua. "Yasudah kalau gak mau. Gak masalah kok."Misa ngambek. "Kemana?" Tanya Killua. "Kemana yaaa? Aku bingung. Kita jalan-jalan aja di kota Yorknew ini dan kali ini aku yang traktir." Jawab Misa. "Wah boleh banget tuh asik di traktir" ucap Killua senang.

**Di Restoran **

"Killua tadi Ayah ngomong apa sama kamu?" Tanya Misa. "oh tadi dia menyuruh besok buat menjaga kakak Nona Nagisa. Dia katanya mau ikut pelelangan." Jelas Killua. "oh .. kapan berangkatnya?" Tanya Misa. "Besok Nona. Ada apa nona?" Tanya killua heran. "tidak apa-apa Killua." Jawab Misa. "killua, aku penasaran kenapa kamu gak pernah memberitahu nama keluargamu." Tanya Misa. "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Killua terdiam. "Mungkin mereka di rumah. Mungkin sajaa.. "ucap killua sendu. "mereka semua pembunuh bayaran." Lanjut Killua. "Semuanya?" Misa kaget dengan ucapan Killua. "Hahahaha kamu adalah orang kedua Misa. Kamu serius sekali dengan ucapanku." Tawa killua. "Tapi itu benarkan?" tanyanya serius. "iya aku berasal dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Keluarga Zoldyeck keluarga pembunuh ternama di dunia. Mereka memperlakukan ku seperti mesin. Mereka terus melatihku agar aku bisa menjadi pembunuh yang hebat. Bahkan mereka rela merenggut masa-masa kecilku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Dan aku pergi dari rumah untuk mengikuti ujian hunter."killua menceritakan masa lalu nya ke Misa.

"tapi sekarang aku bukan pembunuh lagi. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Lanjut Killua. "Kamu ikut ujian hunter?" Tanya Misa. "iya aku mengikuti ujian hunter saat aku berumur 12 tahun tapi aku tidak lulus.

Dan aku mengikuti ujian tahun berikutnya. Jawab Killua. "apakah kamu bertemu Pokkle?" Tanya Misa. "Pokkle? Aku tidak mengingatnya. Banyak sekali peserta disana Nona Misa. " jawab Killua. "ujian berikutnya kamu lulus?" Tanya Misa. "tentu saja aku lolos Nona. Dan aku adalah satu- satu nya peserta yang lolos." Jawab Killua bangga. "Aku juga pernah mengikuti ujian hunter" ucap Misa tiba-tiba. "hah? Kapan?" Tanya killua penasaran. "Saat aku berumur 14 tahun satu tahun setelah kamu dan aku mengundurkan diri. Karena aku merasa dunia hunter bukanlah dunia ku." Misa menjelaskan kepada Killua. "ohh.." killua mengerti dengan ucapan Misa.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengikuti ujian?" Tanya Killua. "aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dunia hunter. Karena Pokkle." Jawabnya. "siapa Pokkle?" Tanya Killua. "Pokkle itu.." Misa hendak menjawab

"Maaf Nona dan tuan restorannya sudah mau tutup." Ucap pelayan.

"ayo Nona Misa kita pulang. Sudah malam nih. Besok aku harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Killua.

**Author P.O.V end **

Keesokan harinya…

**Killua P.O.V**

"kamu killua kan?" Tanya Ponzu. Aku menoleh. "iya aku Killua. Nona Ponzu ya?" tebak ku. "Iya aku Ponzu. Mohon bantuannya yaa." Ucapnya ramah. "sepertinya dulu aku pernah melihat mu deh Killua. Kamu pernah ikut ujian hunter kan?" Tanya Ponzu. "iya aku pernah mengikuti ujian hunter. Aku ikut ujian hunter 2 kali karna yang pertama gagal. Hehe." Jawabku. "aku juga ingat dengan mu Ponzu. Eh maaf Nona."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu memakai embel-embel 'nona' terlalu formal." Ucap Ponzu. "kamu kuat ya Killua. Aku kagum. Ujian kedua kalinya kamu lolos dengan mudah." Ponzu memuji Killua. " itu karena aku banyak latihan saat berada di game greed island. Bisky yang melatihku." Jelasku.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau Ponzu? Aku dengar waktu pemburuan Chimera ant kamu tewas terbunuh." Tanyaku heran. "itu bukan aku. Aku mengunakan lebah-lebah untuk menjadi diriku dengan menggunkan nen. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan mereka" jelas Ponzu sedih.

"Sudahlah Ponzu itu hal yang tidak perlu disesali kan? Daripada kamu tewas. Semua itu butuh pengorbanan." Ucap Killua. "ya aku tidak menyesal." Ucap Ponzu. "mana topi mu? Dulu kamu memakai topi." Tanya killua. "Aku sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Aku ingin terlihat lebih feminin seperti adikku." Jawabnya. "Oh.. pantas sajaaa." Ucapku.

"Killua, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan kita?" bisik Ponzu. "benarkah. Perasaanmu saja kali." Aku berbohong. "Nah, Nona Ponzu sudah waktunya siap-siap nih." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ponzu melirik jam tangannya. " Oh iya sampai lupa. Karna keasikan ngobrol." Jawab Ponzu. "Oh iya Killua. Kan sudah aku bilang tidak perlu pakai embel-embel 'nona'." Ucap Ponzu. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan Nona akan berada disitu terus?" aku sudah berada di belakang Nona Misa. "kkamu kok bbiisa disini. Bukannya tadi kamu ada didisana?" jawab Misa gugup.

"inilah salah satu kehebatanku." Jawabku tersenyum bangga. "Sudah ya Nona Misa aku pergi dulu. Jaaa" Ucapku tersenyum. Dan pergi meninggalkan Misa.

Sore harinya

"Killua sudah siap?" Tanya Warau. "Sudah dari tadi aku siap." Jawabku. "Aku ke Nona Ponzu dulu." Ucap Killua.

**Tok tok tok **

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Ponzu

"Ya sebetar.." jawab Ponzu.

*Cklek* (suara pintu terbuka)

"Oh. Kamu toh Killua. Aku sudah siap nih. Ayo berangkat. Aku pamitan dulu ya sama ayah."

"Yah, aku berangkat dulu ya." ucap Ponzu. "Killua jaga Ponzu baik-baik ya." perintah Yashirou. "baik tuan." Aku membungkuk.

"ayo berangkat." Ajak Ponzu. Dari kejauhan aku melihat dengan samar-samar ada yang memperhatikanku. Dan lari begitu saja. 'siapa itu? Jangan-jangan' Tanya ku dalam hati.

**Author: "Siapa ayo yang ngintip? Ngaku-ngaku"**

**Jawabannya di Chapter berikutnya **

**See you to the next Chapter **

**Jaaa **

**Mohon review nya ya para reader-reader sekalian. Kritik dan sarannya aku terimaa. **


End file.
